Elemental
by aliceevanswrites
Summary: Vivian Coleman, a Detective Inspector with the Scotland Yard, has elemental powers. When she becomes part of the Avengers initiative without her powers fully mastered, how will she do under pressure? And when she meets Steve Rogers? Takes place during The Avengers
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_SLAM_

Vivian groaned, rolling over after shutting off her third alarm of the morning, taking a look at the glaring red numbers. She sighed, it was five in the morning and she had to find the will to get up for work. She had been a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard for a little over three years now and she loved her job, she just hated getting up early. The only difficult part of her job was keeping her powers under control. She couldn't remember how she got them, or where they came from. In fact, there was a lot she couldn't remember. She shook her head, and got out of bed, ready to start her day.

As she walked into the building, she was greeted by the Yard's desk sergeant, Emmy Jackson. "Morning, Coleman. You have some visitors in your office."

Slightly confused, she nodded at Emmy and headed to her office. "This is bizarre." She thought, nobody ever visited her at work. As she got closer to her office, she could make out two figures, about the same height, both in black jumpsuits. One had long brown hair tied up in a bun, and the other had short, bright red hair. They both stood as she approached them, "Detective Inspector Vivian Coleman, how may I help you?"

The woman with brown hair spoke first, "Detective Inspector Coleman, we're Agents Hill and Romanoff with SHIELD."

Vivian frowned, "SHIELD? What, is that an American thing?"

"It stands for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division', we're here to recruit you. We're currently facing a potential global catastrophe-"

"And we need someone with talents like yours." The redhead cut in, raising a brow. Vivian frowned again, deciding to play dumb, there was no way they could know about her powers. "You...need an English detective? Was Sherlock Holmes not available? I heard he's the best."

Romanoff kept herself from rolling her eyes, "We were referring to your _other_ talents." As she said this Agent Hill pulled out a tablet and set it up on the desk facing Vivian. She paled at the footage she saw.

The footage showed Vivian walking home from work, squinting she could see the man that followed her home from work that night. He stuck to the shadows, Vivian, at the time, had been completely oblivious. Suddenly, the man made his move. He ran at her with a knife, grabbing her arm to turn her around and holding the weapon to her throat while holding her against the wall of the alley. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he panted, but before he could utter a word, Vivian attacked. She threw out her free hand, knocking the man back with an invisible gust of wind. Once he hit the brick wall behind him, Vivian made a circular motion with her hand and vines began to creep up the man's arms and legs until he couldn't move. She kept her hand up and walked towards him, but before anything else could be seen, Vivian slammed the tablet down, having seen enough.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"You." Natasha replied simply

Vivian looked down, weighing her options. "Fine, I'll do it." She said, standing up and walking over to the closet in her office and grabbing the bag she kept there for emergencies and turning to the two agents, "I expect you'll bring me up to speed on the flight to America, and I'd like to hear about my team members as well. I sure hope I'm not doing this alone." With that, she turned and walked out of her office, not even waiting for the two agents to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they hit America, the jet stopped somewhere, Vivian could tell it was likely somewhere in India. Agent Romanoff, or Natasha, as Vivian had just learned stood up once they landed muttering a quick "I'll be back."

Agent Hill remained on the jet with her, and the pair sat there in silence as Vivian looked over numerous files. About ten minutes later, Natasha returned, but she wasn't alone. She had brought back a timid looking man with black, curly hair. She had recognized him from one of the files she had just read, Bruce Banner. He was a highly intelligent scientist who could also turn into a giant green monster, but that didn't concern her much. The man seemed harmless.

Bruce took a seat in the far corner of the jet, away from everyone else. Waiting until a few minutes after they took off, Vivian slid closer to where Bruce sat. "Hi, I'm Vivian. You must be Bruce?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but you're probably interested in the big, green guy."

Vivian smiled sympathetically, "Not at all. However, I would love to hear about your work, Dr. Banner. Science has always interested me, given my powers and all." Noticing Bruce's confused look, she continued. "You haven't read the files yet, right." She smiled. "I'll help you catch up."

Vivian looked out the window of the quinjet as it lands on a huge battleship, that the agents referred to as the Helicarrier.

Two men walked down the ramp towards Vivian and Natasha, Agent Hill having some other work to tend to. As the two men got closer, she recognized them as Agent Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers, _the _Captain America.

Agent Coulson approached the two girls, "Agent Romanoff, Detective Inspector Coleman. Captain Rogers." He introduced.

"Ma'am? Detective?" Steve greeted.

"Hello." Vivian responded. .

Natasha smiled. "Hi." She turned to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

Coulson nods, "See you there." He walked away leaving the three to stand near the edge of the ship.

Natasha turns back to Steve, "There was quite a buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Vivian smirked, and Steve just looked confused,. "Trading cards?" He asked.

Natasha nodded. "They're vintage, he's very proud." She said, earning an "awh" from Vivian.

The group begins to walk towards Bruce, who is hanging around nearby looking nervous as all hell. "Dr. Banner." Steve greets, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told told me you'd be coming. Well, Vivian did." He said, nodding at Vivian who smiled in return.

Steve nodded, looking at Vivian for a second before turning back to Bruce. "Word is you can find the cube."

Bruce turns to him, "Is that the only word on me?" he doubted it.

"Only word I care about." Vivian smiled at that, glad she wasn't the only one treating him like a human being.

Bruce acknowledged this as well before changing the subject, "Must be strange for you, all of this."

Steve took everything in, "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Before Bruce could respond, Natasha cut in. "You guys may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Right as she finishes speaking, the helicarrier begins to shake, startling Vivian and the guys.

Steve looks around a bit, "Is this a submarine?"

Bruce scoffed, "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" They all move closed to the edge of the helicarrier as four huge fans lift into the air and the whole ship begins to fly. Steve and Vivian watch in awe as Bruce smiles almost sarcastically, "Oh no, this is much worse." Vivian smiles, patting him on the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, Vivian and Bruce walked through the inside of the ship, looking around in amazement. "Ma'am, Gentlemen." They look towards the source of the deep, booming voice. Steve steps up to him first, handing him ten dollars which earns a smirk from Vivian. Being a detective, she didn't think anything surprised her anymore.

Fury smirks at Steve, before moving over to Bruce and extends his hand. Bruce shakes it reluctantly. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce responds, "So, uh… how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Bruce nods, "Where are you with that?"

Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha looks up from the computer screen she'd been looking at, it was the profile of a SHIELD agent named Clint Barton, something must have happened to him judging by how Agent Romanoff looked at the screen. Vivian guessed she was close to the agent, she felt bad as she saw the look flash over Natasha's cold expression.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said.

"You'll have to narrow the field." Vivian spoke up.

Bruce nodded. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Natasha nods and walks off, leading Bruce down the hall. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

As they're waiting on Loki's location, Coulson and Steve are talking amongst themselves while Vivian wanders around. She catches Steve's eyes on her every once in a while, almost like he's trying tofigure her out. "I mean if it's not too much trouble." Coulson says, bringing Steve's attention back to the conversation.

Steve shrugs, "No, no. It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all."

Vivian walks over, "You must be very proud." She says, smiling.

"Oh, yes. They're near mint condition. Slight foxing around the edges but-"

A tan-skinned, bald agent walks up to Coulson, "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asks.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Nick Fury walks in, "Captain, Detective, you're up."

Steve nods and walks off while Vivian remains in her spot. "Ready when you are." She nods at Agent Coulson and Fury.

"You're not going like that." Fury says, Vivian detected a little bit of sass in his tone. She looked down at her button up shirt, dress pants and trench coat and then back at Fury, a bewildered expression on her face. "Coulson, would you please?"

"Of course, Director. Right this way ma'am." Coulson responds.

Coulson leads her down a dimly lit hallways, eventually showing her to a room. The room was basically a massive walk-in closet containing a bunch of shield uniforms. He picked one off the rack and handed it to Vivian, "This is just temporary, we're still working on a design for you." He says before leaving the room to let her get changed.

She stares at the suit for a second, "How did he know my size?" She asks herself, slightly uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian and Steve sat in the back of the jet while Natasha piloted. Steve was in an updated version of his famous Captain America costume, while Vivian was in a midnight blue SHIELD uniform that matched Maria Hill's.

Steve looked at Vivian, "So, you're British?"

Vivian smirked, "Yes, does that bother you _Mr. America_?"

Steve smiled, probably for the first time since he took this mission. "Hey, that's Captain America to you."

"Oh, of course, _Captain_." She said, smirk still present on her face.

"Alright, enough flirting. We're almost there." Natasha says from the front, causing both Vivian and Steve's faces to turn a bright pink. "Approaching the drop zone, get ready."

Steve grabbed a parachute and began putting it on while Vivian just looked out the window, beginning to see the commotion below. "Wanna grab a parachute?" Steve asked.

Vivian shrugged simply, "No."

The door at the back of the jet began to lower, as Steve looked at Vivian suspiciously. "Wha- what can you do exactly?" Steve asked as Vivian walked towards the opening in the jet.

Vivian turns to face him, "Wouldn't you like to know, _Captain_." She says, throwing him a wink before throwing her arms out and falling backwards. Only wishing she could have seen the look on his face.

Steve looks over the edge on the jet, shocked, before a smile starts to grow on his face as he shakes his head in disbelief. He makes sure his parachute is secure, before jumping.

Vivian lands among some trees, remaining hidden from Loki and everyone else. A few seconds later she hears someone land beside her, turning to see Steve. "What took you so long?" She said with a smirk.

Steve just shook his head in response, a smiling growing on his face as he looked at her. She smiled in return before directing her attention to Loki, Steve following suit.

He stood there in his gold armor and helmet, a scepter in his hand, while everyone kneeled in front of him.

"Is this not simpler?" Loki began. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

However, there was one older man that remained standing. Vivian admired his bravery but was more concerned than anything. She knew how easily Loki could kill him. "Not to men like you." The man said heroically.

Loki smirked. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The man replied.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki lifts up the scepter, about to execute the man. Just as the energy beam shoots out, Steve dives in and blocks the blast with his shield, knocking Loki back.

Vivian manipulates the wind, pushing herself up in the air and landing right in front of Loki. She stares him down, her fists lit up with flames. "Stand down." She says cocking her head.

Steve walks up. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki flicked his hand, sending Vivian flying and stood up. "The girl of the elements and the soldier. Both beings out of time."

"We're not the ones who are out of time."

Vivian makes her way back over to Steve, a little more pissed off now. From above them, the quinjet arrives, with a machine gun pointed towards Loki. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha commands.

Loki turns and sends a blast of blue energy at the quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Vivian the chance to throw a ball of fire at him, which he dodges. Steve and Loki begin to fight before Loki flings Steve to the ground. Standing over him, he holds the scepter to Cap's helmet. "Kneel." Loki demands.

Steve looks up at him before seeing something glowing behind him. He smirks, "Not today!" Before Loki could turn around, a foot slams into his back, shoving him to the ground. He turns to look up at her just in time to see a flaming fist coming right for his face. The punch throws him off for a second before he sends a beam of energy right at her stomach, throwing her back.

As Steve tries to get back up, Natasha comes over their earpiece, "The guy's all over the place."

"You don't say." Vivian groans, rolling onto her side.

Suddenly, "Shoot to Thrill" starts playing over the quinjet's speakers.

Steve and Vivian look at each other before looking at the quinjet, confused as all hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" A voice says from the sky as Steve, Vivian and Loki look up. This must be the infamous Tony Stark she had heard so much about. He flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back into the ground. Tony lands on the ground, the suit sporting all kinds of weaponry. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes into thin air. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve says.

"Captain." Tony turns to Vivian. "And who are you?"

"Detective Inspector Coleman, but you can call me Vivian. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please. Mr. Stark is my father."

"Alright, Tony. Shall we get going?" Vivian says, nodding towards Loki.

As they fly back to their temporary base, Vivian looks out the window, hearing thunder.

"I don't like it." Steve says.

Tony looks at him, "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"Maybe for you." Vivian says under her breath.

Steve eyes her for a second, having heard her. "I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still," Tony says. "You are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asks as Vivian just smirks.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve looks at Tony, almost sizing him up. "Fury didn't tell us he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Thunder roared around them and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks from the front.

Back in the rear of the jet, Loki looks around nervously. "What's the matter?" Steve asks. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responds ominously.

Outside, a blinding light hits the jet. A man opens the ramp and grabs Loki by the throat and flies out. Steve, Vivian and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts his helmet on. "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks, making her way to them from the front of the jet.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, the way he grabbed Loki by the throat just _screamed _friendly."

"Well it doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns, ready to jump off the jet to chase after the man.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." He jumps out of the het and chases after the Asgardian.

Vivian shrugs. "Yeah. Good plan." She nods, jumping out of the jet.

Natasha turns to Steve, "I'd sit this one out, Cap."

He shakes his head, "I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve says, before jumping out of the jet.

* * *

First Author's note! Yay! So sorry this chapter is super short, I've been working crazy hours but I hope to have a new chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian lands next to Tony, who remains out of sight, just in time to hear Loki's outburst. "I am a king!" He says.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where.

The hammer flies back into the blonde man's grasp. "You listen well brother. I…" The man is knocked off the mountain by a giant ball of fire, Tony looks at Vivian who just shrugs before he flies after the man.

"I'm listening." Loki says. Vivian waves her hand, causing vines to come up from the ground, wrapping around Loki's hands and feet.

"Stay put." She says before going after Stark.

The man crashes into the forest, Iron Man lands nearby, his helmet opening up. Vivian doing a "superhero landing" right beside him. The man stares at the pair, "Do not touch me again!"

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony sasses back.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." The mans warns.

"Shakespeare in the park?" Tony asks. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, metal man, tony girl." The man says, causing Vivian to make a face. "Loki will face Asgardian justice!"

"Once he gives up the cube, he's all yours." Vivian says, crossing her arms and jutting out a hip.

"Until then, stay out of our way." Tony warns. His helmet comes back down, and he turns to walk away. In one quick motion, the man pulls back his hammer and throws it, hitting Tony and throwing him into a tree. "Okay." He says. Vivian's fists begin to glow, ready to fight.

The man raises his hand, the hammer flying back into it. He swings it, summoning some sort of electric energy. Before he can, Tony stands up and shoots a blast of energy from his hand repulsors, throwing the man to the man back. Vivian swoops her hands up, successfully wrapping the man in vines. He looks at her, then the vines, confused. A second later he stretches his arms out, ripping the vines. She looks to Loki, worried to see if he could break out as well, but he remains in the same spot, smirking. It was like he was enjoying this. Vivian conjures a ball of fire, throwing it at the man and knocking him into a tree. Payback for Stark, she thought.

The man kneels on the ground, summoning the hammer to him and raises it to the sky. Vivian looks up in amazement as his hammer summons thunder and lightning. He points the hammer at Vivian. She stands there, hoping she can absorb the hit, but at the last second, Tony jumps in front of her in the Iron man suit. "How about that?" Tony says, then holds up his hand repulsors and fires a huge stream of energy at the man, pushing him to his knees. The men then fly towards each other and then upwards.

They crash right back down after a few seconds, smashing every tree in their path, Vivian notes as she flies after them. Tony yanks the man up, who in turn grabs the arms of the Iron Man suit and begins to crush them. Tony quickly charges the boost and shoots a beam of energy into the man's face. The man falls back, giving Tony the chance to headbutt him with his helmet. The man retaliates, headbutting Tony back, sending him flying across the forest. After scuffling a bit more, Vivian steps in. She walks right back up to the man and grows vines from her hands, right as the man lifts his hand to summon his hammer, Vivian shoots the vines outward and wraps them around his hands and pulls him closer. She knees him in the stomach, causing him to double over, then headbutts him much like Tony did. What she didn't anticipate, was this ending the same way. The man reels back and headbutts her, once she is knocked out, he throws her aside before going after Tony.

From behind some trees, Steve sees this and decides it's time to step in. As the blonde man is ready to attack Tony again, Captain America's shield ricochets off both of the men, stopping them. They look up and see Steve standing on top of a fallen tree, the shield back in his hand. "Hey, that's enough." He comes towards them, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes!" The man replies.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Tony says, causing the man to knock him back with the hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" The man leaps high into the air, raising his hammer. Steve crouches down and holds up his shield. The man brings the hammer down onto the shield, causing a massive explosion of light and a shockwave that blows away anything standing within a mile of them.

Tony and Steve stand up, all of the men looking at each other. "Are we done here?" Steve asks, making his way over to Vivian who is starting to stir. He picks her up bridal style and proceeds to carry her to where the quinjet landed. "Let's move out."


End file.
